


Camera that he wishes was Obscura

by matrixrefugee



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-20 08:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17619092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: During the Year That Wasn't, the Master likes capturing his idea of pleasant memories





	Camera that he wishes was Obscura

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](https://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[fic_promptly](https://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/)'s [ Doctor Who, The Master, Say Cheese!](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/135011.html?thread=6319203#cmt6319203) Simm!Master plus a sleep-deprived Jack Harkness. Set during the Year That Wasn't.

Jack should have expected it by now: six months had passed since the Master's worldwide takeover and his own installation in the engineering level of the Valiant, and usually, the worst of the Master's tricks came at night, when everyone should have the chance to sleep.

He did nor sleep much himself, but the Master seemed to know when he managed to snatch away the few hours that he needed to keep himself young and handsome.

He did not hear the Master's footsteps, but he dimly heard the renegade Time Lord's cheeky voice. "Say cheese, handsome Jack, you're on the Master's camera."

A loud snap and a flash of light that startled him awake. "Ugh," he grunted, shaking his head to clear the last of the cobwebs from it.

"What, no snappy little comment? No witty words from our clever Jack, always ready with a joke?" The Master said, moving into sight, tilting his head to find Jack's gaze.

"I was trying to get some beauty sleep," Jack growled, closing his eyes to shut out the gleeful grin on his captor's face.

"And when you close your eyes like that, you turn the scene that I'm trying to capture into a thing of ugliness," the Master twitted. Jack felt the light on the camera intensify and focus on his face, forcing him to open his eyes, blinking. The Master took this as an opportunity: he reached in, pushing up on Jack's forehead with his fingers and down on Jack's cheekbones with his thumb and little finger, in a bid to keep his eyes open. "Look at me when I'm talking to to you," the Master snapped. "Never learned the Earth custom of looking someone in the eye when they're talking to you? I figured you'd know that by now, living on the slooooow track the way you had to. How's the twentieth century treated you? Bet all that prudery toward men with your tastes had you in a bind. Had a lot of dates with Roger Palms?"

"Very funny: people with my tastes find a way, we always do, we just have to be really discreet about it," Jack replied.

"Mmmm, but discretion was never your strong point, Jacky-dear," the Master twitted. "I should cut your eyelids off for all that, so you'll have to look at me whether you want to or not."

"Lot of good that would do you, they'd just grow back in a short amount of time," Jack retorted.

"And in the meantime, you'd get to look at me, the one man you're never going to have: I'm a married man, remember," The Master said, aiming the camera at Jack again and snapping another photograph. "And remember what happened when you got involved in two halves of a married couple, back in the day."

"Water under the bridge: I learned my lesson," Jack replied, closing his eyes again.

"Oh, I hope you have," The Master replied. "And oh, no you don't: eyes, open. Now."

Jack obliged and opened his eyes. The Master's grin grew feral. "Good boy." And he could not help but think that he had just taken a link out of his leash and made it that much shorter for the Master...


End file.
